Kingdom Hearts: Beyond Disney
by Akaten no Yogore Ta Te
Summary: What if... What if Disney was not the only place the Children of Destiny Island visited. What if Riku had a guiding light. This is the story... a story that transcends Disney.


_**Kingdom Hearts:**_

_**Beyond Disney**_

__

_A/N: This chapter was written by a friend, but she abandoned it after a while. So I decided to start it back up again. Anyways... Enjoy!_

**Destiny Island:**

"_Long ago, all the world was connected,_

_and a warm light covered it._

_The people all loved the light,_

_And at length, they began to fight over it._

_Darkness was born in the people's hearts._

_The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light,_

_And before long it had spread far,_

_And the world disappeared into darkness._

_However, in the hearts of children,_

_There was still a small spark of light._

_Gathering the fragments of light,_

_The children remade the world._

_However, the world that was created_

_Was not all connected_

_And is made of many small places_

_That is because the true light was still sleeping deep within the darkness…"_

The sun shined brightly over Destiny Island. Waves pressed gently against the shore. The water was cool, the air was warm, and the wind blew a refreshing, gentle, breeze throughout the whole island. It was a fine day to set sail. But it wasn't ready yet…

Riku scoured the island intently. Behind bushes, under rocks, over the tops of the highest of palm trees: nothing. He sighed and kicked a rock impatiently.

"Damn," he muttered. "We couldn't have used ALL of them…" He glanced at where the rock had landed. He smirked: a log. "Finally!" He picked it up and headed towards the east side of the island.

As he was arriving, he saw his friends ahead. The boy, Sora, was on the sand and the girl, Kairi, was standing over him. Giggling. He rolled his eyes. They always flirt, he thought. He saw them look at the masterpiece he himself had mostly worked on. Sora looked up at it in awe.

"WOW!!" he exclaimed. "It's taking shape! Our boat!" Riku finally came within their view.

"I did most of it, though," he said annoyingly, hoisting the log over his shoulder. "Since both of you were slacking… were you feeding each other paopu fruit or something?" The two of them glanced at him. Riku noticed Sora clenching his fist and chuckled, tossing the log in the air. "Just kidding. You have such a temper!"

The tension calmed and they all settled, taking a seat on the edge of the boat. It was silent. Sora watched the waves calmly as Riku sharpened his wooden sword. He used it to battle with Sora frequently. Sora had never beaten him once. Sora broke the silence.

"I wonder if we'll really find another world…," he said. Riku thought for a bit, sharpening his sword less quickly.

"Everything will be answered when we get there…," said Riku, finally. "We'll know the kind of world that Kairi came from, and why we're here…" It was a question that Riku had always concentrated on when the day was calm and he was all alone… Why are we here? "If Kairi hadn't come to this island," he continued, "we never would have thought there were other worlds out there. We would have lived the rest of our lives out in this unchanging scenery." It was quiet.

"Oh! I'm…," said Kairi, standing up, "making something cool right now!" She held out her hand. "It's a necklace of thalassa shells." She sat back down. "Long ago, sailors would wear them and pray for a safe trip and pray that no matter where they went, they'd come back one day…" Sora, overly excited, ran out into the ocean.

"Don't worry!" he said. "Let's go! Let's go to see the world, the three of us!" He turned to Riku and Kairi with a smile. "Right?" They smiled back.

Later, they decided to call it a day and go to sleep. Just as Riku was going to go to his room, he remembered something. He caught up to Sora.

"Sora!" he called. Just as Sora turned to him, Riku tossed him a paopu fruit. "Here." He caught it, surprised. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Riku smirked. "Shouldn't you try it out before we leave?"

"Huh?" said Sora, confused.

"Or can I test it out first?" said Riku, looking Sora straight in the eyes, strongly suggesting him to use it with Kairi.

"…Huh? Wha-…," said Sora. Just as he was about to explain, Kairi's voice was heard in a distance.

"You guys! Let's go back!" she said. Riku whirled around and walked away.

"See ya," he said.

* * *

In his room now, he thought deeply, unable to sleep. It was very late. He stared at the ceiling as he thought, a bit worried. What _would _happen if they went to another world? He closed his eyes. Would they ever be able to return? Would they come back… alive?

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He sat up, now, sensing something. He walked over to his balcony, looking into the night sky. A message, he thought. Something was coming. It was here… he knew…

"The door…," he said quietly, "…is opening." He walked outside, concerned. Right as he stepped out, the wind blew violently. "This… isn't normal…" Riku ran into his and Sora's "secret base". It was a cave, hidden by a bristle of bushes. He ran to the end, panting. There, the door was only slightly open. "Shit!" He turned around and ran. He jumped and climbed up trees all the way to Kairi's window. He hopped in and shook her awake. "Kairi!" She woke up.

"Ugh… Riku… what… what?" she asked, half asleep. Riku pulled her out of bed.

"We have to go NOW!" he said. Kairi's eyes widened. "The door, Kairi. The door is opening!" She gasped.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"See for yourself! I'll get our boats ready!" he said quickly. He turned around to get ready. Kairi grabbed his arm.

"What about Sora?" she asked. For a moment, he considered leaving Sora behind. But, knowing she'd be upset, Riku smiled.

"Sora's coming too," he said. "Now go!" He jumped out of the window, landing on a tree branch, then jumped again, hitting the sand. He continued running toward the docks where three small boats were. He unhooked his, then Kairi's. As he was getting the oars ready, a rapid, violent wind blew, almost knocking Riku off his feet and blew their boats away. "Dammit!" he said.

A little discouraged, he ran towards the boat they had been working on. It would have to do. He ran again to the eastern side of the island. Now he saw, around the boat, dozens of small, black, shadowy creatures. He backed away and took out his wooden sword. At first he considered running, but then he saw something. The creatures were crowded around something. He looked closer… and it was a girl. He growled and smacked the creatures with his sword.

"Get back!!!" he said, hitting them away. The creatures backed away, and then vanished. Riku held the girl's shoulders. "Hey! Are you okay? Hey!!" He shook her a bit. She had slightly red hair, but not nearly as red as Kairi's and pale skin. "Are you alive???" The girl opened her eyes, which were a light green color.

"You… saved me..," she said weakly. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Riku!" His eyes widened and he stood up. The girl hung from his neck.

"H-how do you know my name?! Are you still half dead?!" he said, feeling awkward. The girl smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm home…," she said. At that, she fainted. Riku looked at her, wide eyed.

"W-weird girl," he muttered. Knowing he couldn't just leave her there, he hoisted the girl on his back. Her head hung over his shoulder. What now, he thought. He looked over at Sora's window. The light was on. Sora always left his light on when he left. Kairi must have gotten him. He looked around and saw those creatures in a distance. That's where he is, he thought. He walked towards it, going across a bridge that had always been normal to walk on, but was now frightening and voiced danger. The creatures vanished as he approached. He stood there. He was at the right place at the wrong time.

"Riku!" said Sora. Riku turned around, shoving the girl behind him quickly. She immediately awoke. "Kairi isn't with you? Ri-…" Riku smirked as a dark portal formed under him. "Riku?!" Sora was completely shocked.

"Sora," said Riku. He then held out his hand, "come with me." Sora became paralyzed with shock. "You don't have to worry. Kairi is coming with me as well…" The creatures appeared again, grabbing onto Sora's leg. Sora looked at them, scared. "The darkness isn't to be feared, Sora." Sora extended his hand towards Riku's.

"………Ri… …ku… …," said Sora. He started to vanish. "Why…" Riku and the girl became completely absorbed into darkness.

Riku opened his eyes and he was falling. The girl was holding his hand, scared. They were both falling together. Over the air pressure of their fall, Riku shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he asked, loud enough for her to hear. The girl heard him and whispered into his ear.

"Sios," she said.

_A/N: … Cliffy... my friend was so evil when she did this part... __ Well the rest of the story will be completely by myself.__ Yeah… so Please Read-n-Review._

_ Ja ne  
_


End file.
